


Where Wolves Fear to Prey

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Voldemort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Head Boy James, M/M, Prefect Regulus, Prefect Remus, Slytherin Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is stressed, and not because it's his last year at Hogwarts.  No, because a certain pair of Black brothers, Kings of Slytherin, make his life hard.  Just in very different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Wolves Fear to Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxlfoydraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxlfoydraco/gifts).



> Written for the lovely mxlfoydraco who is wonderful and amazing.
> 
> I changed the age of Reg in this fic so he's only a year younger than the Marauders.

“That bloody pout. It’s a Black thing, isn’t it?” Remus muttered as he and James wandered back to Gryffindor Tower.

James froze mid-step, glancing at his prefect companion. “The pout?”

Remus huffed. “Don’t pretend like you can tell your bloody boyfriend no the moment he starts pouting.”

James started to smile, then stopped. “Moony? Are you…have you…” He stopped, cleared his throat, then ruffled his hair. “D’you fancy Sirius?”

Remus almost choked on his own tongue. “ _Sirius_? Merlin, no. James, first of all I would never be stupid enough to tell James Potter I fancied the object of his affection. Especially one he shags nightly in our dorm. Second of all, I would never fancy Sirius. I think you may be the only person on the planet who can put up with him.”

“Well alright, I’ll concede that last point.” James absently fiddled with the edge of his Head Boy badge as he tried to work out what Remus was saying. And don’t let it be said James Potter was the most observant of the Marauders. Before he could connect the dots of his confused ponderings, however, there was a laugh down the corridor.

The Prefect and Head Boy both froze, glancing round, but there was nothing there.

Then another snicker.

Then James rolled his eyes. “Sirius, how the bloody hell did you get my cloak?”

Suddenly the disembodied head of Sirius Black popped into view, floating in midair before the cloak pooled on the ground and he rushed over, taking James by the front of his robes and snogged him. It carried on until Remus gave a polite cough, at which time Sirius pulled off with a loud smack and grinned unrepentant at his werewolf friend.

“Alright, Moony? Good meeting?”

Remus looked at his mate. Sirius Black, King of Slytherin house with his criminal good looks—inbreeding, he claimed—and wild streak that no one could match. It was such an unlikely friendship, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. But somehow it made sense, especially after James and Sirius began dating.

Sirius fiddled with his green and silver tie, smacking James in the face with it and giggling when James spluttered and shoved him away.

“What are you doing in James’ cloak? Technically we should be giving you a detention.”

“Like you’d ever, Moony. You love me too much.”

“And you test my patience,” Remus groused, not really in the mood because of—well a reason. That he didn’t really want to talk about in present company. “Where’s Pete?”

“Just completing the second part of our prank,” Sirius said with a huge grin.

James frowned. “What prank?”

“Well if I told you, Mr Head Boy,” Sirius said, his grin turning into a leer, “I’m certain to get a detention and that would cut into my…time.”

James gave a visible shudder, then drew Sirius close again. “Fine,” he said, kissing Sirius again. “I’ll play ignorant.”

“Excellent. Now come on, I’m coming up to your room. Reg said he’d cover for me.”

At the mention of the younger Black, the sixth year who was catching his brother up on his ridiculous looks and bloody pout that made Remus want to physically melt into the floor, Remus almost groaned. Almost. Instead he waved the pair off who quickly slipped under James’ cloak.

Remus sighed, leaning against the wall, his finger and thumb pinching his eyes closed. He didn’t look up again, until a soft voice said, “Alright, Lupin? Sirius slip something into your chocolate stash?”

Remus’ amber eyes snapped up and his heart attempted to escape out of his toes as he looked at Regulus Black. He was stood there looking far more put together and prim, although Remus knew the truth. Regulus was nearly as dramatic as his brother, only he was better at hiding it. Much better.

“I’m fine, thank you Black.”

Regulus let his mouth curve into a tiny smirk as he took a step closer. “Are you?”

“Yes.” Remus let out a breath which was more shaky than he wanted it to be. He forced himself to think about what Sirius would say if he knew one of his best mates was currently perving over his precious brother and it helped him pull back. A little.

At least until Reg smirked at him again.

The bastard.

“You don’t look fine. Your face has gone all…splotchy.”

“Thank you. You flatter me,” Remus said dryly.

“It’s not even near the moon, Remus,” Regulus said with a quirked brow. “Why are you so edgy? Is this because I got you to vote with me in the meeting.”

Remus wanted to take the smirking bastard and throw him against the wall and shout, “You weren’t even right! It was that stupid pout on your mouth that makes me want to just kiss you and never stop!”

“So why don’t you.”

Remus froze, then with extreme horror realised that he’d just said all of that out loud. He’s allowed himself to become so bloody distracted by those stupid grey eyes and that protruding bottom lip, that he’d said it. Out. Loud.

Fuck.

Then it registered what Regulus had said in response and his entire face bloomed white-hot like a volcano had just erupted somewhere in his cerebral cortex. “I…Reg…you…”

“Eloquent,” Regulus said, now invading all of Remus’ space. He was definitely more elegant than Sirius who had showed his love by pouncing on the top of everyone’s breakfasts at the Gryffindor table, grabbed James by the front of his robes, shouted, “You don’t need that stupid, redheaded bird anyway,” then snogged him within an inch of his life.

He’d got a hex from Evans for that. Tentacles growing out of both buttocks which took McGonagall and Flitwick two hours to sort out, but to this day he declared it was all worth it.

But he hadn’t been like this.

This epitome of Slytherin, slithering up close, his thin hands cupping round the edge of Remus’ jaw. His thumbs drew lazy lines near Remus’ mouth, and his stormy eyes were darkened. “You really want to snog me?”

“Would there be any point in lying right now?” Remus asked, his voice choked.

Regulus let out a low, husky laugh. “No, not really.” Short like his brother, Reg had to ease himself onto the tips of his toes, and let his mouth brush just close enough to Remus’ to feel his breath, but not enough to feel the press of lips.

Remus let out a helpless whimper and decided he’d had enough of the bastard’s teasing. He grabbed Regulus by his tie, yanked him in, and crashed their lips together. They met with a definite slide of tongue, Reg exploring the inside of his mouth with purpose, and it was the best fucking kiss Remus had ever had in his life.

His head spun and his hand wrapped round the other teen’s slender waist, and somehow a thigh was wedged between his knees, pressing up with just enough friction to make him near mad with want.

Then Regulus pulled away, and there was a slight tinge of pink on those high cheekbones. “Well then. I heard you were good but…”

His words were cut off as Remus kissed him again, whipping him round so Reg was pressed to the stone wall, Remus’ hands pressed on either side of the Slytherin’s head. “I am that good,” Remus said as he pulled away, and smirked just a little when he saw just how close the unflappable Slytherin was to breaking apart.

“I hope you realise what this means,” Regulus muttered.

“That I’m not letting you go? No matter what?” Remus said, fisting the front of the other teen’s robes. “That I’ve been half-mad for you since the start of term and it’s only gotten worse? That now that I have you here, I’m not letting you go anywhere?”

Regulus laughed, reaching up and drawing two fingers across Remus’ eyebrows. “Mostly all of that. And also I’ve been working on my animagus form with Sirius’ help.”

Remus blinked at him.

“I’m a fox. And I’ll be seeing you for the full moon.”

“You’re mad,” Remus muttered.

Reg chuckled, pulling Remus so tight they were pressed together from toes to torso. “You knew that, Lupin. Ages ago. I’m a Black, after all.”

Remus kissed him once more before pulling back to mutter, “Your brother is going to kill me.”

Reg grinned. “Probably. I’m sure his eulogy for you will be beautiful. Here Lies the Werewolf Moony. He was a good friend until he defiled by innocent little brother. Friend, beast, bloody good shag.”

“How would you know?” Remus demanded.

“Well,” Reg said, his brow furrowed. “I think soon enough I’m going to find out.”

*** 

Sirius was still glowering on the train home as Reg rested his head in Remus’ lap. He was only controlled by the gentle hold James had on him, James’ fingers twisting his hair into a long plait down his back. “I still think this is like…against Marauder code or something.”

Regulus rolled his eyes. “And snogging your fellow Marauder on the table at breakfast isn’t?”

“I’m a rebel, Reggie. You can’t expect me to play by the rules.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “And who do you think taught this one.” He carded his fingers through Reg’s shorter hair a few more times, and Reg hummed happily.

“Face it, Pads,” James said as he finished up the plait with a gentle kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s neck, “if anyone was going to win the heart of your precious brother, be glad it was Moony.”

Sirius huffed, but he eased himself into James’ lap without ceremony, and threw his arms round James’ shoulders. “If you hurt him, I will kill you. Without remorse.”

“Who are you talking to?” Remus asked mildly.

Sirius looked between Remus and his brother, then shrugged. “Both of you.”

Remus grinned brightly as he looked down at his boyfriend. “Looks like we won him over.”

Reg nodded, and nuzzled into Remus gently. “Yeah. But I always knew we would.”


End file.
